


You Got a Permit for That?

by ThisWasInevitable



Series: Falling [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, If You Squint - Freeform, Indrid has a thing for Duck in his uniform, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, but only if you stretch, could be considered dubcon within the roleplay, please read the notes if you're worried, some fluff but mostly smut this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: Indrid has a thing for Duck in his uniform. They decide to take advantage of that fact.





	You Got a Permit for That?

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I put in the tags, everyone in this fic is VERY CONSENTING to what happens, and I make it clear throughout that they've prepared for this and are checking in with each other. But, there are a few things I want to mention in case they're something folks are trying to really avoid. Spoilers, obvs.
> 
> \- Duck and Indrid roleplay meeting for the first time in a very different context than they actually met.  
> -In the context of the roleplay, Indrid offers to have sex with Duck instead of paying a fine. Duck is slightly rougher during the roleplay than I usually write him being.  
> -Duck doesn't prep Indrid for anal sex as "payback" for him being somewhat of a pain, but we learn afterwards that Indrid had in fact prepped before hand because he and Duck had planned for that element of the roleplay.
> 
> Questions, comments, requests? Find me at Inevitable Indruck: https://thiswasinevitableid.tumblr.com/

The idea arises one evening in late January, as Duck and Indrid are cuddled up on the couch watching Saturday Night Dead. The film, "Boggy Creek ll: And The Legend Continues", features a variety of questionable outdoor recreation choices and Duck, from his position lying with his head in Indrids lap, keeps commenting about all the rules being broken and how much trouble folks would be in if they did that in his forest. Indrid muses that he’s not entirely sure he had all the required permits the times he’s had the Winnebago in national forests, laughs when he sees Ducks eye start to twitch. 

“Never fear, I wouldn’t dream of breaking any rules in Manongahela. I know how seriously you take your job. It’s one of my favorite things about you.” He runs a hand lovingly down Ducks cheek.

“Thought you just liked the uniform.” Duck takes Indrids hand, moves it from his cheek to his lips and kisses it, before holding it against his chest.

“That’s certainly true. Lucky I met you as part of your being in the Pine Guard, rather than when you knocked on my door looking all official and handsome to tell me I was missing a fire permit or something like that. I would have ended up making a rather indelicate proposal for how to resolve the issue.”

A mischievous smile moves across Ducks face. 

“Who’s to say that couldn’t still happen?”

\-------------------------------------------------

Duck Newton eyes the Winnebago, the lone vehicle parked in this campsite. According to the records at the ranger station, no one has paid for a permit for this spot in at least a week. It wouldn’t be the first time someone's tried to camp without paying the fee, but usually it’s some twenty-year-old passing through for the night who hopes to be in and out before anyone notices. Not someone in a full-on camper. 

There’s an orange glow coming from the windows, though they’re tinted enough that Duck can’t see if anyone is inside. He raises a hand to knock on the door when it swings open.

Standing in the doorway is a tall, skinny man with white hair, wearing a tank-top and bright green pajama pants, along with a pair of red-tinted glasses. He’s cute, in an odd looking way, though Duck can’t quite peg if he’s older or younger than him. 

“Hello, can I help you?”

“Yeah, uh, I’m ranger Duck Newton, wonderin' if I could talk to you for a sec about your camper Mr...?”

“Cold, but please call me Indrid. Come in, you must be freezing” The taller man steps back, gestures for Duck to enter the trailer. 

It's sweltering, which Duck attributes to the dozens of space heaters littered around the living room and kitchen. Which is concerning, given how easily those devices can short-circuit and cause a fire.

“What did you need to talk to me about?” The other man is padding about his kitchen, seemingly unbothered by Ducks presence, though he catches him glancing over whenever he thinks Duck isn’t looking. 

“Well, the thing is, guests need a permit to camp in this part of the forest. It’s only ten bucks a day, but the trouble is if we find out someone’s been usin' a spot without one we gotta charge 'em a fine.”

“Oh, I see. I suppose I didn’t notice that posted.” Indrid sits down on the couch, holding a mug of what smells like eggnog. 

“Find that a little easier to believe if it wasn’t posted so many places.” Duck crosses his arms, raises an eyebrow. 

“Apologies, my thoughts are often more focused on the future than the present. Absent-mindedness is an unfortunate side effect of that. I’ll go dig up something to cover the fine. How much?”

“Two hundred bucks, plus if you’re gonna keep stayin' here you’ll need to pay for those days too.”

“Gracious, alright. I’ll be right back, please make yourself comfortable.”

Unable to find another clear surface to sit on, Duck opts to settle onto the couch as the sound of opening drawers and rustling paper float from the back of the trailer. He takes in the drawings scattered across the room. They’re remarkable and he wonders if they have something to do with why Indrid is in Kepler in the first place. 

“Won’t be a moment!” Indrid is now opening the kitchen cabinets without any obvious rhyme or reason, muttering something Duck can’t quite make out. As he bends to peer in one of the lower cabinets, Duck takes the opportunity to enjoy the way his ass looks in those pants. He seems like a nice enough guy; maybe he’ll just let him off with a warning and ask him to come by the station tomorrow to pay for that days spot. Besides, Duck has other things to take care of, he can’t spend all day here. 

Indrid stands back up, raises onto his tiptoes to search another spot. Duck eyes the strip of skin that shows as his shirt lifts slightly, and to assuage the fact he feels a bit guilty for staring he makes small talk. 

“You do all these?” He indicates the drawings.

“Hmm? Oh yes! I suppose you could call it a hobby of mine.” Indrid moves from the kitchen, sits back down on the opposite side of the couch from Duck. 

“They’re nice.”

“Thanks.” Is he scooching closer?

“You, uh, from West Virginia?” 

“Not originally, but I’ve been around here for awhile.” 

Yep, definitely scooching closer. And definitely staring at Duck over the rims of his glasses. 

“You get those fines sorted out?”

“Not at all. As it turns out I have six dollars.” Indrid doesn’t sound concerned. Duck is about to point out that this isn’t enough to even pay for another day when Indrid holds up a hand. 

“Before you say it, I understand this is not ideal. But I have a, shall we say, suggestion.” He closes the gap between them, straddling Ducks lap and toying with the collar of his jacket. 

“If this is headin' where I think it’s headin', and I gotta say I ain't opposed, it still might not get you outta those fines.”

“I’ll take my chances, Ranger Newton.” Indrid cups Ducks face in his hands, tilts his head up and kisses him. It’s soft, teasing, and tastes ever-so-slightly of eggnog.

“Under the circumstances, better just call me Duck.” He rests his hands on Indrids hips, kisses him again, feels him hum as he deepens the kiss. Indrid moves his hips in small circles, grinding against Duck who gasps , breaking the kiss. One of Indrids hands leaves Ducks face and moves to his lap, palming at him as his lips move down Ducks neck. 

“Alright here’s, aaHHAaa, here’s what I’ll do. I’ll go ahead and let you off with a warnin' and you can have a day to figure out somewhere else to move the trailer. Deal?” 

Indrid pulls back and cocks his head, considering the offer. 

“Not quite.” He’s suddenly off Ducks lap, taking his hat with him as he scrambles into the kitchen.

“Awful rude to take my gear after I was bein' so accomodatin'.” Duck gets to his feet, saunters towards Indrid, who backs into the kitchen counter with a small “oof.” He makes a grab for the hat, but the taller man holds it well out of his reach, grinning unnervingly wide. 

“I want three days to figure it out where to move the trailer.” 

“I’m bendin' the rules enough as it is.” Maybe if Duck jumps really quick.

Indrid seems to foresee his movements, switches the hand holding the hat.

“Nope. And I can do this all day.”

Duck places a hand on either side of Indrid, boxing him in against the counter. 

“That so?” He drawls

“Nothin' you need to uh, take care of?” He lifts his hand to quickly run a nail across the strip of skin exposed by Indrid lifting his arms, dipping it just below the waistband of his pants, before placing it back on the counter. Indrid hisses, but stays on his toes. 

“Two days?”

“Think I can manage that.” His hat is back on his head as he finishes the sentence. Indrid wraps his arms around Duck almost apologetically, makes a small chirping noise. He’s clearly smart enough to know when not to push his luck. Seems like a sweet guy and he really is awful cute, maybe Duck can take him out somewhere nice when he’s not at work...

Hold up, that is definitely Indrids hand trying to work it’s way into the pocket of Ducks pants. The one where he keeps his wallet. 

He grabs Indrids hands, pins them to the countertop. There’s that damn, adorable, somewhat unnerving grin again, accompanied by a blush making it’s way up Indrids neck and across his face. 

“Then again, I might still have to write you up as fire hazard for all these space heaters. Some of ‘em are older’n me and you’ve gotten lucky with them not overheatin' and startin' a blaze.”

“Would a continuation of previous activities persuade you otherwise?” 

“It would. But I’m gonna have to make sure you don’t try runnin' off with any of my stuff.”

Duck reaches to the back of his belt and unclips his hand-cuffs. 

He holds them up in front of Indird, who breaks down in laughter so intense he has to rest his head on Ducks shoulder

“What?” Duck is giggling now too.

“Even when I saw it coming, the leopard print is ridiculous.” Indrid links a finger through one cuff and examines it.

“Are they fuzzy on the inside?” 

“I thought these’d be comfier and more, uh, luxurious for you, darlin'. Even got a little emergency release between the cuffs in case you get uncomfortable. Not like I had regular cuffs to use anyway.”

“I’m excited to try them.” Indrid's still laughing a little as he settles back against the counter.

“Ready?”

Indrid nods. Duck presses up against him, spins him around, secures the cuffs so that his hands are trapped behind his back.

“Alright, how do you suggest we continue now that you can’t keep gettin' handsy?”

“If you let me turn around, I will show you.”

Duck lifts his hands off Indrid, and the other man turns and lowers himself down onto his knees. Noses up against the inside of Ducks thigh, bites at the fabric. 

“You plannin' on unzippin' those with your teeth?”

“Not at all. I planned on using my hands but, since that’s no longer an option, do you have any bright ideas.” He bites again, getting skin along with fabric this time.

“Yeah, I got an idea” Duck growls. He undoes his fly, adjusts his clothes enough to pull out his half-hard cock. Indrid licks his lips. 

“Way I see it, all you gotta do is open that mouth of yours and I can take care of the rest. If it gets to be too much, knock twice against the bottom of the counter behind you. Got it?”

“Uh huh.” 

He grabs Indrids hair with one hand, uses the other to shift his cock into his open mouth. Indrids lips close around it with a hum and he shuts his eyes. He looks positively blissful.

Duck uses the hand in his hair to guide his head back and forth slowly, steadily. Aside from the occasional swipe of his tongue, Indrid keeps his movements to a minimum and lets Duck control him. 

He tightens the fist in Indrids hair, making the other man let out a low groan that feels fucking amazing on his cock. He braces his free hand on the counter, hears the roughness in his own voice as he speaks.

“Do that again.”

Indrid obliges and Duck inadvertently thrusts forward, hard. He freezes, listens for any knocking. Instead there’s a higher, hungrier sound coming from Indrid, which he takes as him urging Duck to keep going. He thrusts hard again, builds up a faster tempo. Feels the tension in Indrids neck as he moves him, the heat building in his own gut. Indrid moans and he knows if that happens again he’ll be finished. 

And he has no intention of finishing just yet. 

He yanks Indrids head back so the other man is looking up at him, panting, lips swollen. Christ, he looks good like that.

“Bedroom?”

“That way.” Indrid jerks his head towards the back of the trailer. Duck grabs his bicep and hauls him up, pushing him towards the bedroom

The room shows clear signs of Indrids chaotic search for cash, though Duck pays less notice to that than to the fact there is a small bottle of lube and a few condoms scattered across the dresser. 

“Expectin' company?”

“I like to prepared.” Indrid plunks down on the bed. Duck picks up a condom and the bottle, tosses them next to Indrid. Notes the taller man is shifting as he sits, rubbing his thighs together, trying to relieve the pressure from his own hard-on without noticeable success. 

“Now you be patient.” He takes off his hat and jacket, places them on the dresser, before stepping to the bed and shoving Indrid onto his back so he can climb on top of him. He leans down to kiss Indrid, is met halfway by eager, hungry lips. As they kiss he places a hand at the back of Indrids neck, gently rubbing at the knot he feels there. 

Indrid grinds against Duck, so he moves both hands to pin his hips in place, sitting up as he does. He gets a noise somewhere between a groan and a whine in response. Duck grins, yanks the pajama pants down and moves so Indrid can kick them the rest of the way off. 

“Now, here’s how this is gonna go: I got other things I gotta do today, so you ain’t gettin' any prep. ‘Sides, you been a bit of a pain in the ass, so consider this a bit of payback.” He undoes his belt, slides his pants to his thighs before spreading Indrids legs.

“Fair enough.” 

“It hurts too bad, you tell me and I’ll stop. Other’n that, we’re doin' this my way.” He finishes rolling down the condom, coats it with a generous amount of lube.

“Yes, yes, you’re very much in charge mister forest-authority-figure now would you kindly fu-OHohgoodness.” Indrids teasing impatience changes to pleased moans in a heartbeat. Duck chuckles low in his chest, continues working his way in and enjoying the view of Indrid arching his back in pleasure as he does so. 

As he bottoms out he leans down again to kiss Indrid, first on his beautifully exposed throat, then on his mouth. Breaks away slightly.

“Good?”

Indrid kisses him again, nods without ending the kiss. Duck fucks in him in earnest, priding himself on the stream of moans and surprisingly tame curses Indrid lets out between kisses. He runs a hand up and down the length of Indrids body, savoring the shape of him. 

“I Shoulda checked on your permits a while ago, fuck, you feel so fuckin' good.”

As he feels himself getting close he reaches down between them, moves a quick stroke across Indrids cock.

“Holy hell, do that again.” 

“Ask. Nicely.” He thrusts hard with each word and Indrid moans.

“Please do that again.” It comes out a desperate whimper

“That’s better, gorgeous.” He takes a firm hold does as asked, feeling Indrid tense around him. Kisses him again, pulls away as a chirp-moan sound escapes Indrid and he comes across Ducks hand and his own stomach. Duck grabs hold of his hips, fucks him through his orgasm and into Ducks own. Feels his legs shaking as Duck pulls out.

He’s tossing the condom into the trash when he hears a clink. Indrids arms emerge from behind his back and he stretches, then looks at the cuffs, the one with the unclipped chain still dangling from it. 

“My, that is handy.” He smiles at Duck contentedly. 

“Your arms hurt at all?”

“A tad sore, mostly my shoulders.”

Duck sits down on at the head of the bed with his back against the wall, gestures for Indrid to sit between his legs, facing away from him. When he does, Duck begins massaging his neck and shoulders.

“That helpin' at all?”

“Mmmm, yes.” Indrids eyes flutter closed and he sighs. 

“You don’t actually have to go to work after this, right?” 

Duck shakes his head.

“Nah, just figured it added some realism, same as pretendin' that you hadn't, er, prepped yourself at all even though we both know you did. I got off work about an hour ago. Relatedly, do you really only have six bucks on you?” 

Indrid laughs.

"No, I have quite a bit more."

He leans back, snuggles against Ducks chest. Duck rests his chin on Indrids shoulder, nuzzles his neck.

“That live up to what you wanted?”

“Very much. You were excellent.”

“I aim to please.” He kisses Indrids shoulder. 

“Maybe next time I’ll have a bonfire during the no-burn season.” Indrid yawns.

“Indrid, I swear to God, I have a hard enough time keepin' Aubrey from settin' the whole damn place on fire..” He's cut off by Indrid kissing him. He breaks away with a sigh, settling even more against Ducks chest. 

“Don’t worry my sweet, I would never intentionally start a fire in your forest.” 

Duck wraps his arms around Indrid, holds him close as he gets comfy enough against the wall to take a nap, as he hears Indrid finish his sentence.

“Leastwise, I won’t do it without getting a permit first.”


End file.
